


Pensando en ti

by AlexBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Yurio being Yurio, little angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: Los sentimientos de Yurio lo irritan y confunden, pero está seguro de una cosa: su objetivo está en el Grand Prix y no es precisamente el oro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vi el capítulo cinco, morí y luego reviví para escribir esto.

Desde que habían anunciado las asignaciones, el rubio tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a las competiciones, y todos sus dilemas internos se resumían a una sola persona: Katsuki Yuuri. Lo primero que quiso saber era dónde iba a patinar, y apenas pudo disimular su emoción al enterarse de que había sido asignado para competir en Rusia contra él; podría enfrentarlo de nuevo y, esta vez, vencerlo sin inconvenientes. Pero por alguna razón le entusiasmaba más la idea de que el japonés pisara su país, quería mostrarle sus sitios favoritos, la comida que le gustaba y que no todo en el mundo eran tazones de cerdo; básicamente ardía en deseos de exponerse a sí mismo y revelarle al otro las pequeñas cosas que amaba y lo conformaban.

Ese era el sentimiento que más odiaba Yurio, porque era también el que más lo asustaba.

Otra cosa que lo irritaba era saber de antemano que, aunque tuviera el valor de intentarlo, no podría ni siquiera tratar de mostrarle a Yuri todo lo que quería, porque Victor siempre estaría tras ellos como si fuera el padre celoso de la chica que le gustaba. Quizás eso no estuviera tan alejado de la realidad, después de todo. Excepto que a él no le gustaba Yuri, imposible, definitivamente no, sólo… sentía una conexión con otro patinador de su edad. Excepto que realmente no eran de la misma edad… lo cual era probablemente otro problema.

Cuando Yurio se permitía pensar en una remota y prácticamente imposible (según él) atracción que pudiera sentir por el japonés, recordaba que la brecha entre ellos se extendía por casi diez años y que probablemente el otro chico lo viera como un niño testarudo. Él no era testarudo, tenía orgullo, y definitivamente no era un niño.

Pero lo verdaderamente insoportable llegó aquel día, cuando abrió su teléfono luego de las prácticas y vio una fotografía tomada un par de horas antes en las nacionales de Japón: Yuuri estaba literalmente lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de Victor. El chico frunció el ceño y arrojó el celular lejos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Viste la foto de Victor y el Yuri japonés?~— lo molestó Mila desde fuera de la pista.

— ¡Cállate, bruja!

Se giró y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja.

Cuando volviera a ver a Yuuri arrasaría con todo en la competencia y se llevaría el primer lugar, haría una rutina excepcional y lograría transmitir todos los sentimientos que quería mostrarle; sería la luz más brillante para el japonés y, esta vez, ni siquiera Victor podría opacarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso C:  
> Empecé a escribir esto el miércoles pasado, pero no tenía idea de cómo terminarlo. El capítulo de hoy me dio la solución x'D así que si parece que mezcla las escenas de ambos, es por eso jaja~  
> Extrañé mucho a Yurio :'c pero ya veremos más de él~ espero xD  
> Nada más, creo. Amé a Minami cofcof(?)
> 
> Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
